


Confusion At it's Weirdest

by ShipersBeShipping



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Bill Cipher Is Weird, Blood and Violence, Dipper Pines Is Not Amused, How Do I Tag, Human Bill Cipher, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Magic Dipper Pines, Older Dipper Pines and Mabel Pines, Triangle Bill Cipher, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipersBeShipping/pseuds/ShipersBeShipping
Summary: One day Dipper is happy, studying for college. The next he is thrown for a loop trying to figure out what is happening to him.He has to leaves all his schoolwork behind him and is taken to an establishment for things that aren't natural, unexplained. Test after test to see what is the cause of his ability.But something else within the facility is calling to him. Pulling on him.What is he to do? Will he listen to his Great Uncle's warning or will he dive in to find the answers and learn on his own? Will this pull hurt him or will it be what he's been searching for all his life?
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Confusion At it's Weirdest

Dipper sighed, looking out the window of the black van. After what had happened the other day, Dipper had been contently motored by men in lab coats and men in bulletproof vests. They tried to run some tests on him, but each time they were burned by the Golden 'shield' that would appear whenever he was stressed out.

The 'shield' was more of a bubble than anything. It had a constellation here and there that would float across the surface. He'd find them extremely interesting if it weren't for the fact that they were the very reason he was being shipped off to see his crazy great uncles instead of being at school studying for his various college courses. 

He loved his great uncles a lot, but he'd much rather be nose deep in a book about Astronomy for his school work. Astronomy always has fascinated him, part of the reason being his birthmark. But at the same time, that birthmark is the reason for so much pain. He ignored those facts as much as he could. 

But why was he being carted off to his great uncles? Apparently, his great uncle Ford was one of the researchers for the group that had taken him in. His uncle had pulled some strings to get him to stay with him. His uncle claimed that Dipper would feel calmer around him than some random person poking at him. Though, that claim wasn't wrong. 

Dipper was to be held at Ford's home after a few weeks of containment in a research facility near him. They would make sure it was safe for Ford to keep Dipper at home instead of in the facility. Though, there were a lot of unknown agreements that Dipper wasn't told about yet. Would Dipper be allowed to go back to his studies? Would Dipper be allowed to leave the house? Would Dipper ever be allowed to live on his own again?

Many things worried Dipper, but he could understand the need to know what was happening and why it was happening. If he cooperated, maybe they'd be good to him. Perhaps he could see his sister sooner rather than later.

Dipper looked over at the man sitting in front of him. He was one of the men wearing a bulletproof vest. He carried a few guns on him, one being a handgun and another being an assault rifle. It seemed like he was carrying other weapons on hand too. Why would someone need to take such precautions to a shield? A shield that only seemed to appear when he was in danger at that. 

Where were they taking him? Were they lying? Could they be trusted? Was that really his beloved great uncle he had talked to? How could he know if they were going to hurt him or not? 

He needed to take a few deep breaths. He was spiraling out of control. He could feel the energy build up that happened when his shield appeared. He can't have that happening. 

Taking a few deep breaths and closing his eyes, Dipper was able to calm himself down. Opening his eyes again, he looked back out the window. They had just passed a sign that read "Welcome to Gravity Falls!". The sign seemed to be old, but he didn't get a good look. Now all he saw was trees. He felt a small wave of ease wash over him. His breathing exercise seemed to have worked a lot better than he thought it would. The scenery helps as well. 

Another few minutes passed and they pulled off onto a dirt road with a sign saying "No Trespassing". The road was small, a one-way street. Even though it was late afternoon, the driver had to turn on his brights to see since the trees got pretty decent the farther they went in. He wondered how far they would have to go before reaching their destination. 

About 30 minutes later they finally arrived at a few buildings in a clearing. Two small warehouses to the right and a small-ish building to the left. Straight ahead was a medium to large size building laid. It was two stories high with an entrance that could only be described as one for a hospital. A window here and there, nothing unlike a hospital minus its entrance. 

The van pulled up to the entrance of the large building and parked. The man sitting to his left got up and out telling him to stay put. The man was dressed in a lab coat which was a little wrinkled from the ride. He jogged up to the building before disappearing inside. 

The man in front of him along with two from the back got out as well standing guard around the vehicle while the driver remained where she was. The two from the back were in the armored vests and the driver looked normal, dressed in a green t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. They all stayed quiet.

It was a few minutes later that the man in the lab coat came back. Though, he went with a few more armed men and two more researchers/scientists. This was going to be hard unless he found out people's names, but that would require him to speak with these people. 

One of the researchers looked behind himself looking for something. In a shuffle of papers Dipper's Great Uncle Ford came out of the building. His left hand and arm carrying papers and a few other miscellaneous items. He looked a little frantic as he tried to organize himself, shoving the papers into an inner pocket of his brown coat. 

Ford looked over to one of the guards and said some words Dipper couldn't make out through the van. The guard closest to Dipper nodded and opened the van door for him, ushering him to get out. 

Dipper hooped out of the van and stretched before straightened himself out. Dipper looked up at his Uncle and gave an awkward smile.

"Dipper! Long time no see! Man, you've grown up a bit since I've last seen you." His uncle gave an equally awkward smile. "How have you been?"

"I ah… I've been better, but you know? Life's been interesting to say the least." Dipper rubbed the back of his head shrugging. How does one reply after the few awkward days he's had?

"Understandable…" His Great Uncle chuckled quietly looking away. Ford stood up straight suddenly and nodded with confidence. "Right! How about let's get you settled in? We'll drop off by your room real quick to put your stuff away. After that, we want to run a few tests. Nothing terrible, I assure you."

Dipper looked at the small bag one of the guards was holding. It was a small messenger bag with a few books in it. He looked back up at his Uncle and nodded. "Let's just get this over with." 

Ford started to walk towards the entrance of the building. "I'll lead the way. Just stay close to me." Dipper followed his Uncle into the building with weary glances here and there at the various people. He didn't really like it when those Doctors got too close. Something felt off about them—something telling him not to trust them. 

The walk to his new room was spent in silence. They passed many doors and hallways. After a little bit of walking the doors turned black with different symbols on them. To the side of each door was a clipboard, though he never got a good look at any of them. 

After a little more walk, something pulled at him. 

He stopped walking and looked to his right. 

To his right was another hallway with lots of doors. The hall split off into t shaped intersections at various points. He felt a small tug this time. 

He started to walk towards the hall but was quickly stopped by two of the guards. He snapped out of the daze and took a step back, bowing his head slightly. Looking up at his Uncle, he saw that his Uncle was a bit shocked. 

"Sorry. I don't know what came over me. I felt a tug at my chest and…" Dipper tried to explain himself but trailed off and looked away. "Sorry…" He whispered. 

His Uncle looked concerned but cleared his throat. "It's alright. We're almost there. We can sit down and talk about it then. How does that sound?" Ford said, putting a hand on Dipper's shoulder. 

Dipper gave one last look down the hall. It didn't seem any different than the past ten halls. He gave a slight nod and started to saunter, signaling he was ready to leave. His Uncle stayed by his side this time, not taking his hand off of Dipper's shoulder. 

A little further and Ford stopped at one of the many doors in the hall. Taking out a card, he held it up to a black plate next to the door. The device beeped twice with two flashes of a small green light and a little click was heard. 

Ford opened the door and led Dipper inside. The room was small, an average-sized bedroom, if anything—Square in shape. A black metal framed bed with white and gray sheets was set to the left side of the room. A small, almost empty bookshelf sat in the back of the room to the left. On the right back corner was another door. 

There wasn't much to the room. If anything, it was kind of depressing. The only colors in the room were black, white, gray, and a dash of brown because of the bookshelf. 

He looked at his uncle hoping this was a joke. But all he got was a small sheepish smile and shrug. Sighing, he turned towards the guard holding his bag. 

"Can I have my bag now, please?" He tried to ask politely but it came out in a huff of tiredness. The guard merely rolled his eyes before handing Dipper the small bag. 

Dipper made quick work of putting his few books on the small bookshelf. After that, he turned towards the door in the corner. 

"It's your bathroom. Though, it isn't much I know." Ford stated. 

Dipper just gave a small nod before allowing himself to fall onto the bed. Covering his face with his arm, he laid there. Soon he felt a slight dip in the bed. 

"I know this isn't precisely what you want right at this moment in time. But you have to understand that we are here to help you. Here to help explain and control what is happening to you." His Uncle said quietly.

"You can't even begin to understand, Ford. My whole life has been upended… I… I don't know what is happening, but I want it to all go away." Dipper spoke softly, afraid his voice would crack. 

His Uncle stayed quiet for a moment. "You aren't wrong. I don't understand, but I do want to help you. I'll start with what I saw earlier. What 'tug' did you feel in the hallway earlier?" He said softly. 

Dipper removed his arm from his face and sat up looking down at his hands in his lap. "I'm not sure. It wasn't until we had walked near that hall that I felt anything. At first it was really small, like a tap on the shoulder. Then it felt as though someone pulled at a string in my chest." Dipper looked up at the ceiling, hoping that maybe the tiles would have the answers he needed before looking back at his Uncle. 

"What is down there? Down that hallway? It doesn't feel natural. But… It doesn't feel harmful." Dipper asked, wishing for something, anything.

Ford shook his head. "You are not allowed out of this room, let alone down that hall. Nothing but dangerous… Things are there. What is down that hall is nothing but harmful. Do you understand?" Ford looked… Angry? No. That wasn't the right word. Afraid seemed more likely. 

"Sure. Keep me away from the thing that might give us answers. That seems like a good idea." Dipper spat out in a minor fit of anger. 

"Dipper… You don't understand. I'm just… I'm trying to protect you. Down that hall are some of our more unstable and hazardous cases. Those… things will not hesitate to hurt you at the tiniest sign of weakness. Please, Dipper." Ford tried to reason with him. Maybe that's why he seemed afraid. 

Dipper relaxed a little. He had not realized how stiff he had become. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get so angry with you. It's just… It's been a long day." Dipper shifted a little to look away from his Uncle.

"It's alright. It's been a long day for all of us. How about we take a break and let you settle in for the night. I told them it would be a good idea to get you a desk and some pens. That way you won't be too bored while I'm working elsewhere. But for now you've got a few books to read it seems." Ford pointed out patting me on the back. 

Dipper smiled at his Uncle. "Thank you, Grunkle Ford. I really appreciate it. So no testing tonight?" He asked thinking that's what they were going to do every breathing moment. 

"I'll tell them how tired you are. Plus, you should get some rest." Ford said before getting up. He was almost out the door before he turned back to Dipper. "If you need me, knock on the door and ask for me. They'll know how to get a hold of me."

After that, Ford left, closing the door behind himself, leaving Dipper all alone. Dipper sat there for a minute before getting up to grab one of his books. A book on constellations that he had read a thousand times over, but he couldn't help himself. He loved that book so much. 

It wasn't long before Dipper was nodding off. He was beginning to wish he had a nightstand. Now that he had thought about it, he didn't know how to turn the lights off. There was no light switch. 

Dipper slowly got up and put his book away before laying back down. He didn't want to knock on the door to ask how to turn the lights off. That would just get him worked up. He laid there thinking of ways to turn the lights off for a while. 

About ten minutes later the lights flickered off. Well, that was interesting. Dipper figure it must have been a schedule of some sort. That wouldn't help him. He liked to stay up late and read but without lights that would be harder. He'd have to talk to Ford about that. 

Thoughts raced through his head as he tried to fall asleep. Would he ever leave? What were they going to do with him in the long run? How much could he trust anyone here? Could he trust Ford? 

As his thoughts spiraled out of control, a warm sensation washed over him, calming the storm inside him. It felt as though someone was trying to comfort him, much like Mabel would after the teasing got nasty. 

Slowly Dipper drifted into a peaceful slumber. His thoughts of 'would of's, 'should I's, and 'can I's was washed away and all worries were gone. He felt safe and protected. Maybe Mabel was right about twin telepathy after all….

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! It's been ages since I've written anything. Forgive me if I made any mistakes. If someone wants to beta read for me, that would be cool!
> 
> But I don't know if anyone would be interested in this. I got inspired by the Fic SCP AU - Bill messes stuff up by Abster001, AlphaDeerTree, and incognitoburrito. I'm not really sure how to add that to here but I'll figure it out. I'm on mobile so forgive me. Everything was written on my phone as well. 
> 
> This is very loosely based on The SCP Foundation, and I've taken a few creative liberties. So forgive me if I don't really get much of the SCP lore correct or even close to correct. I've written up a small document of the different big SCPs I've made for this Fic to try and keep my dicks (that was a typo, but I'm not fixing it) in a row. 
> 
> Please give me feedback! Let me know if you guys are actually interested in this story. I'm not really sure so I thought I'd give it a try. 
> 
> Ok. I'm off to bed now. It's almost midnight and I'm tired...
> 
> And hopefully I'll get the next chapter up and running soon!!!


End file.
